Beauty and the Beast
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: The story of Beauty and the Beast told by the Rent characters. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I own nothing of RENT or Beauty and the Beast. They belong to their respected owners. I do own my original characters and the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are lyrics and thoughts.

A/N: OMG! I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN A LONG TIME – I FEEL HORRIBLE! I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY WITH LIFE AND HAD SOME MAJOR WRITER'S BLOCK, BUT IT FINALLY WENT AWAY WHEN I GOT THIS IDEA AT WORK.

A/N 2: Cast of Characters:

Roger Beast/Prince

Mimi Belle

Benny Gaston

Joanne Mrs. Potts

Mark Cogsworth

Collins Maurice

Angel, Maureen & April Silly Girls

Steve LaFou

Gordon Lumiere

Chad (OC) Chip

Sue Wardrobe

Homeless & Life Support ppl Villagers

A/N 3 – Songs:

Prologue Narrator

Belle Mimi, Benny & Villagers

Belle (Reprise) Mimi

Gaston Benny, Steve & Villagers

Gaston (Reprise) Benny, Steve & Villagers

If I Can't Love Her Roger

Be Our Guest Gordon, Mark & Enchanted Objects

Something There Joanne, Gordon, Mark, Mimi & Roger

Beauty and the Beast Joanne

Mob Song Mimi, Gaston & Villagers

If I Can't Love Her (Reprise) Mimi & Roger

Beauty and the Beast (Reprise) Entire Cast

Summary: AU: The story of Beauty and the Beast told by the Rent characters. Rated T because I'm paranoid.

Genre: Romance/Drama

Rating: T

* * *

CHAPTER ONE  
(chapter title – Prologue)

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose, in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

As punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered, was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom for many years. If he learned to love another, and earn her love by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?


	2. Belle

CHAPTER TWO  
(chapter title – Belle)

Mimi walked down the street, her nose in a book. The sun was just beginning to rise as she walked to the little village. The previous village had the plague, so the remaining villagers, including Mimi and her father, Collins, moved to the new village. Mimi enjoyed it, except for the brute Benny. He was in love with her, but she despised him.

"_Little town, it's a quiet village  
Ev'ry day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say_." Mimi sang as she entered the village. She put her book in her basket and watched the people greet her.

"Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour! Bonjour!" various villagers called out to Mimi.

Mimi continued walking through town. The villagers were out and about and every so often, they would nod or say 'hello' to her. She stopped at the baker's to get some fresh bread for herself and her father before going to the booksellers.

"_There goes the baker with his tray, like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Ev'ry morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town_." Mimi sang as she looked at the selections before her.

"Good morning, Mimi." The baker greeted her.

"Good morning, monsieur." Mimi greeted him back, looking at a loaf of freshly baked sourdough bread.

"Where are you off to?" the baker inquired as Mimi paid for her bread. He wrapped it for her and put it in her basket.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story, about a beanstalk and an ogre and a-" Mimi said, sensing the baker was busy.

"That's nice." The baker told Mimi. He then turned to his wife. "Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up!"

Mimi picked up her book and made her way to the bookshop, listening to the hustle and bustle around her.

"_Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?  
Never part of any crowd  
'Cause her head's above some cloud  
No denying she's a funny girl that Belle._" The townspeople sang around Mimi. She hopped on a cart and listened to more conversations as she headed to the bookshop.

"Bonjour! Good day! How is your fam'ly?"

"Bonjour! Good day! How is your wife?"

"I need six eggs!"

"That's too expensive!"

Mimi then saw the booksellers and hopped off the cart. The reason why people called Mimi Belle was because Mimi was beautiful – she had dark skin, like her father, Collins, long black hair and almond-shaped brown eyes. Everyone had started calling Mimi Belle when she was a child – it was actually her full name – Mimi Belle, but she went by Mimi.

"_There must be more than this provincial life_!" Mimi sang as she entered the booksellers. The bell above the door rang and the bookseller – a little old man, came to greet Mimi – his favorite customer.

"Ah, Mimi!" the bookseller greeted her as Mimi handed him her book.

"Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed." Mimi told the man, going over to the bookshelf. Books on every subject crammed the shelves.

"Finished already?" the man asked, raising his caterpillar eyebrows.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down. Have you got anything new?" Mimi asked, her eyes searching the shelves for something she hadn't read.

The bookseller laughed, "not since yesterday."

"That's all right." Mimi said, choosing a book with a blue leather cover. "I'll borrow this one!"

The bookseller laughed again, "That one? But you've read it twice!"

"Well, it's my favorite!" Mimi responded. "Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

"Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours." The bookseller told Mimi, placing it in her basket.

"But sir!-" Mimi started to protest.

"I insist!" the bookseller told her, opening the door for Mimi.

"Well, thank you! Thank you very much!" Mimi told him as she wandered through the town.

As usual, Mimi ignored the townsfolk. She knew she was different, but she didn't mind – she had the characters in her books for her friends. She was an only child. It was just Mimi and her father, Collins. Mimi's mother, Serena, had died when Mimi was born.

"_Look there she goes, that girl is so peculiar  
I wonder if she's feeling well  
With a dreamy far-off look  
And her nose stuck in a book  
What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle_." The townspeople sang around Mimi. She found the fountain in the center of town and sat upon it, just as a shepherd and his flock of black-faced sheep passed by.

Mimi smiled as three of the sheep sat near her as she read. She showed them the page she was on, which showed an illustration of a fair-haired prince upon a white horse.

"_Oh, isn't this amazing?  
It's my fav'rite part because you'll see  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three_!" Mimi told the sheep as one of them took a bite out of her book. The shepherd then shooed them away. Mimi then went walking some more around town.

She stopped to take a pebble out of her shoe and listened to the conversation that was being had. It was between a wigmaker and his customer – a woman.

"_Now, it's no wonder that her middle name means 'beauty'  
Her looks have got no parallel_." The woman was saying.

"_But behind that fair façade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us_." The wigmaker told the woman.

As Mimi continued reading and walking, she heard the chatter around her, as usual. She put her book away and went to the flower seller's to get some flowers to put on her mother's grave.

"_She's nothing like the rest of us.  
Yes, different from the rest of us is Belle_." The villagers sang around Mimi.

Not too far away, Benny and Steve were watching Mimi.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Benny! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Steve praised Benny as he stuffed Benny's latest kill into a bag.

"I know." Benny responded, flexing his muscles. Benny was 6'5, African-American and loved hunting more than anything.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you." Steve said, laughing. "And no girl for that matter!"

Benny put his gun around Steve's neck and pointed a finger at Mimi.

"It's true, Steve. And I've got my sights set on that one!" Benny told his friend.

"The inventor's daughter?" Steve questioned, rubbing his neck from where Benny's gun had dug into his skin.

"She's the one – the lucky girl I'm going to marry." Benny announced.

"But she's-" Steve started.

"The most beautiful girl in town." Benny finished.

"I know, but-" Steve started again.

"That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?" Benny asked, narrowing his eyebrows.

"Well, of course! I mean you do, but-" Steve protested, but he was cut off by Benny.

"_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she  
Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle_." Benny sang, storming off. The three girls who loved Benny the most – April, Maureen and Angel – sighed as Benny walked by.

"_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy?  
Monsieur Benny, oh he's so cute!  
Be still, my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute_." The three girls sang, swooning and fell into each other's arms.

Mimi continued to walk through town, nose in her book. Benny wasn't far behind her.

Shouts and calls from the villagers filled Mimi's ears as she passed by them.

"Bonjour!"

"Pardon."

"Good day!"

"Mais oui!"

"You call this bacon?"

"What lovely grapes!"

"Some cheese."

"Ten yards."

"One pound."

"'Scuse me!"

"I'll get the knife."

"Please let me through!"

"This bread-"

"Those fish-"

"It's stale!"

"They smell!"

"Madame's mistaken!"

Mimi found herself in the middle of the crowd, holding her book to her chest.

"_There must be more than this provincial life!_" Mimi sang.

"_Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife!_" Benny announced to the crowd.

Mimi broke through the crowd and headed to her house, nose in her book, as usual.

"_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mad'moiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in  
'Cause she really is a funny girl  
A beauty but a funny girl  
She really is a funny girl  
That Belle_." The townspeople sang around Mimi.

Just then, Mimi turned around and everyone went back to business, as usual.


	3. Later that Day

CHAPTER THREE  
(chapter title – Later That Day)

Once the villagers had cleared, Benny, Steve and the girls made their way over to where Mimi was.

"Hello, Mimi." Benny greeted Mimi.

"Bonjour Benny." Mimi greeted Benny, continuing to read her book. Benny suddenly grabbed it out of her hands. "Benny, may I have my book please?"

"How can you read this? There's no pictures!" Benny told Mimi, skimming the book.

"Well, some people use their imagination." Mimi told Benny, going to fetch her book out of the mud. Benny stepped in front of her.

"Mimi, it's about time you got your head out of those books and pay more attention to more important things – like me." Benny told Mimi. She sighed and wiped the book on her apron just as the girls that came with Benny sighed. "It's not right for a woman to read," Benny continued, "soon, she gets ideas and thinking."

"Benny, you are positively primeval." Mimi told Benny.

He put a hand around her shoulders and guided her to the tavern.

"Why thank you, Mimi. Hey, why don't you and me take a walk over to the tavern and have a look at my hunting trophies?" Benny suggested.

"Maybe some other time." Mimi said, shrugging Benny's hand off her shoulder.

"What's wrong with her?" April asked.

"She's crazy!" Angel added.

"He's gorgeous!" Maureen said.

"Please, Benny, I can't – I have to get home and help my father. Goodbye." Mimi said, heading to the cottage that she shared with her father.

Steve burst out laughing. "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!"

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Mimi told Steve, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her father that way!" Benny said, knocking Steve on the head with his fist.

"My father's not crazy – he's a genius!" Mimi said just as an explosion sounded. The sounds of Benny and Steve laughing hung in Mimi's ears as she ran home and opened the cellar door.

"Papa?" Mimi called out, her eyes adjusting to the cold, dark cellar.

She found her father, Collins, standing in front of a strange looking contraption. He had the bottom half of a barrel around his waist. He pulled it off, revealing a pair of striped boxers. He pulled his trousers up just as Mimi entered, coughing and brushed the smoke away.

"How on earth did that happen?" Collins inquired, scratching his head. "Dog gonnit!"

"Are you all right, Papa?" Mimi asked.

"I'm about ready to give up on this piece of crap!" Collins answered, kicking the contraption.

"You always say that." Mimi answered, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this boneheaded contraption to work!" Collins said.

"Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Mimi said, kissing her father's right cheek.

"Hmmph!" was Collins' reply.

"And become a world famous inventor!" Mimi finished, kissing her father's other cheek.

"You really believe that?" Collins asked.

"I always have." Mimi said, kissing his forehead.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." Collins asked, getting back under the machine. "Hand me that dog-legged clencher there." Collins' voice became muffled as he slid further under the machine. "So, did you have a good time in town today?"

"I got a new book." Mimi answered, slightly depressed. "Papa, do you think I'm odd?"

Collins slid out from under the machine. His glasses magnified his eyes by three, making him look like a giant bug. "My daughter? Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know." Mimi answered, sitting down upon a chair near the machine. "It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Benny? He's a handsome fellow." Collins said, reaching to get a tool before sliding back under the machine.

"He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and … Oh Papa, he's not for me." Mimi said, slouching in the chair.

"Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us." Collins assured his daughter, coming out from under the machine. He wiped his hands on his apron before hugging Mimi. "I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try."

Together, Mimi and Collins pulled the switch to turn on the machine. It whistled and rumbled to life. An axe chopped firewood and tossed it into a pile near the door.

"It works!" Mimi exclaimed, hugging her father.

"It does?" Collins questioned, just as a piece of wood flew over his head. "It does!"

"You did it! You really did it!" Mimi said, her voice excited.

"Hitch up Phillipe, girl. I'm off to the fair!" Collins proclaimed, just as a log hit him in the head, knocking him out.

Towards evening, Collins was mounted on Philippe, the beautiful gold Clysdale and was pulling his invention in a wagon behind him.

"Goodbye Papa! And good luck!" Mimi told her father.

"Goodbye Mimi! Take care while I'm gone!" Collins told Mimi, urging Philippe into a trot as they headed into the woods.

When they were out of sight, Mimi headed into the house and found her father's armchair. She found a book and buried her nose in it.


	4. Into the Woods

CHAPTER FOUR  
(chapter title – Into the Woods)

Collins and Philippe were doing fine on their journey, until they got lost. Collins pulled out a map and studied it.

"We should be there by now." Collins muttered to himself. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a … wait a minute." Collins put his lantern to a sign. It showed him how to get to Anaheim and Valencia. "Let's go this way." He guided Philippe to a path that had a soft glow to it. Philippe pulled the reins to the other tunnel – a dark one. Philippe started to go to the dimly lit path, but Collins pulled him the other direction. Philippe threw up his head in protest. "Come on, Philippe, it's a short cut. We'll be there in no time!"

Philippe trusted his rider and walked through the forest. Owls and other noises made Philippe spook more than once, but Collins managed to calm him down.

Collins looked at the map, not really paying attention to where they were going. "This can't be right! Where have you taken us, Philippe? We better turn around … and whoa …. Whoa… whoa boy, whoa Philippe! Oh, oh! Look out!" Collins shouted as they backed into a tree. A swarm of bats flew in front of Philippe's face, making the poor horse more afraid. He whinnied and galloped away from the bats and almost went over a cliff.

"Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy." Collins praised as they backed away from the cliff. "That's good, that's – back up. Steady. Steady! Hey now steady!" Philippe got so scared that he threw Collins and took off down the dark tunnel. The lantern broke and there was a small fire. Collins rolled on his side and got to his feet. "Philippe?" Collins called.

Thunder rumbled in the distance as did a noise Collins was all-to familiar with – wolves. Five grey wolves appeared out of nowhere, growling and showing their razor-sharp teeth.

Collins ran as fast as he could, hoping to outrun the wolves. He stumbled down a hill and came to a magnificent castle. Thunder boomed, lightening flashed and rain stung Collins' eyes as he hoped that the gate would open. It did and Collins ran through it. He was knocked to his feet by a wolf, which had Collins' foot in its mouth. Collins kicked the wolf and looked up at the castle, hoping that a kind person lived there.

"Help me, please!" Collins pleaded as the door opened.


	5. The Master of the Castle

CHAPTER FIVE  
(chapter title – The Master of the Castle)

He was now in the castle, shaking and shivering. He was also scared – he didn't have a clue as to where he was or what was happening.

"Hello? Hello?" Collins called, hoping someone would answer.

On a table near the entrance sat Mark and Gordon, in the form of a candelabra and a clock.

"Old fellow must have lost his way in the woods." Gordon observed, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Keep quiet and maybe he'll go away." Mark responded, his voice also above a whisper.

"Is someone there?" Collins called, making his way into the castle.

"Not a word, Gordon. Not one word!" Mark warned.

"I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my horse and I need a place to stay for the night." Collins' voice echoed through the castle.

"Oh, Mark, have a heart." Gordon pleaded.

"Shush! Shush! Shhhhh!" Mark whispered. He put a hand over Gordon's mouth, who instantly touches it with a candled hand. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! OW! OUCH!"

"Of course, Monsieur, you are welcome here." Gordon told Collins, who instantly picked him up.

"Who said that?" Collins inquired, looking around in confusion.

"Over here." Gordon said, tapping Collins on the shoulder.

"Where?" Collins asked, not realizing that Gordon was talking.

Gordon tapped Collins on the head. Collins looks at him, surprised.

"Hello." Gordon greeted Collins warmly.

"Oh!" Collins exclaimed, dropping Gordon onto the floor. "Incredible."

"Well, now you've done it, Gordon!" Mark scolded, hopping over. "Splendid! Just peachy – aarrgghh!" Mark exclaimed as Collins picked him up.

"How is this accomplished?" Collins wondered, playing with Mark.

"Put me down! At once!" Mark exclaimed in a rather annoyed tone. Collins turned Mark upside down and tickled the bottoms of his feet, making Mark giggle. Collins wound up the spring on the back of Mark's head, twisting his face around with the clock hands. Collins turned Mark around and played with his pendulum. Mark slams the door shut on Collins' finger. "Sir! Close that at once! Do you mind!"

"I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that…aah…I mean…aah ahh aah-choo!" Collins sneezed in Mark's face. Mark used his clock hands to wipe his face. Collins sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"Oh, you are soaked to the bone, monsieur. Come, warm yourself by the fire." Gordon said, leading the way to the den.

"Thank you." Collins sniffled, following the candlestick. He could feel eyes on him, but he assumed it was the pictures that lined the walls. Mark was right behind them, moaning about the Master and how he would be upset.

"No, no, no, do you know what the Master would do if he found you here? I demand that you stop … right … there!" Mark tumbled down the stairs and looked up to see Gordon indicating to a large blue armchair in front of a roaring fire. "No, no, no! Not the master's chair!"

A footstool that acted like a dog propped up Collins' feet just as a coat rack placed a blanket around Collins' shoulders.

"What service." Collins said, completely satisfied.

"All right – this has gone far enough!" Mark proclaimed, very furious. "I'm in charge here and-" he didn't finish his rant. A tea tray zoomed out from nowhere, running over Mark. A light blue teakettle poured some sweet-smelling tea into a chipped teacup.

"How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." The teakettle said in a motherly like voice. The teacup bounced over to Collins and giggled.

"His moustache tickles, momma!" the teacup exclaimed.

"Oh, hello!" Collins greeted the teacup.

Suddenly, the door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Gordon's flames and the fire in the fireplace. Mark dove under the rug. Joanne began to shake. Chad jumps back onto the teacart and takes refuge behind his mother.

The Beast enters and is very angry. He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.

"There's a stranger here." The Beast growled.

Gordon relit his flames and took a deep breath. "Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet and…" he didn't get to finish his sentence – the Beast had cut him off with a loud growl. Gordon looked down at the ground, dejected.

Mark felt brave enough to come out from under the rug. "Master, I'd like to take this moment to say – I was against it from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!"

The Beast's growl drowns out Mark's sentence. Mark slunk back under the rug.

The Beast then turned to the stranger. Collins was trembling in his seat. He turned one way in the chair, then to the other. Collins came face-to-face with the Beast. His eyes widened in terror.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the Beast questioned. Collins at this point was out of the chair and slowly backing away from the Beast.

"I was lost in the woods and…" Collins answered, his voice trembling.

"You're not welcome here!" the Beast growled, his eyes narrowing in anger.

"I'm sorry." Collins replied, continuing to stare at the Beast.

"What are you staring at?" the Beast questioned.

"Noth-noth-nothing!" Collins replied, turning to leave. The Beast beat him to the door at amazing agility.

"Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" Collins pleaded.

"I'll give you a place to stay." The Beast threatened, grabbing the scruff of Collins' neck and dragged him out of the room. He then slammed the door, plunging Mark, Gordon, Joanne and Chad into darkness.


	6. Belle - Reprise

CHAPTER SIX  
(chapter title – Belle (Reprise))

The following day, Benny and Steve found themselves outside Mimi's cottage. Benny was dressed in a tuxedo and so was Steve.

"Heh! Oh boy, Mimi's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Benny?" Steve asked, adjusting his tie.

"Yup. This is her lucky day." Benny said, letting go of a branch, which swung back and hit Steve in the face. Benny turned to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of Mimi's cottage. "I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First, I better go in there and propose to the girl."

The minister, baker and guests laughed heartily. Angel, Maureen and April cried their eyes out. Benny then turned to Steve.

"Now, you Steve. When Mimi and I come out that door-" Benny started.

"Oh, I know! I strike up the band!" Steve exclaimed, directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride". Benny slammed a tuba over his head.

"Not yet!" Benny said.

"Sorry." Steve apologized, his voice muffled.

In the cottage, Mimi is sitting in a chair, reading her new book when there's a knock on the door. She got up out of her chair and walked to the door. She reached up and pulled down a viewing device. She peeked through the lenses and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Benny. Mimi let out a groan and opened the door.

"Benny, what a pleasant surprise." Mimi said as Benny made his way into the cottage.

"Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, Mimi, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day…" Benny started, pausing by a mirror and licks his teeth clean. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Benny?" Mimi inquired.

"Plenty! Here, picture this." Benny started, sitting in the armchair that Mimi had been sitting in and propped up his mud-covered boots up on Mimi's book. Benny kicked off his leather boots and wiggled his toes through his hole-y socks. "A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven." Benny said.

"Dogs?" Mimi asked, her voice hopeful.

Benny laughed. "No, Mimi. Strapping boys, like me!"

"Imagine that." Mimi said, picking up her book, places a mark in it and puts it on the shelf.

"And do you know who that wife will be?" Benny asked, advancing towards Mimi.

"Let me think." Mimi said, her eyes wide.

"You, Mimi!" Benny said, cornering Mimi.

"Benny, I'm speechless! I really don't know what to say." Mimi said, ducking under Benny's arms. Benny pushed chairs and things out of the way until he reached Mimi and trapped her against the door.

"Say you'll marry me!" Benny purred.

"I'm very sorry, Benny, but I just don't deserve you." Mimi said, reaching for the doorknob. She twisted the knob and the door opens, outward this time. Mimi ducked under Benny as he tumbled out the door and into the mud.

The band played Here Comes the Bride. Benny's boots are thrown out the door, now open inward and the door is slammed shut.

Steve, directing the band, looks down and sees Benny's legs sticking out of the mud and Pierre the pig's head sticking up. Steve cut off the band and Benny's head pops up, with the pig on top of him. He tilted his head and the pig slides down his neck.

"So, how'd it go?" Steve inquired.

Benny picked Steve up by the neck. "I'll have Mimi for my wife, make no mistake about that!" Benny snarled, dropping Steve into the mud.

"Touchy!" Steve said to the pig. The pig grunted in agreement.

Benny sulks off, dejected and Mimi pokes her head out the door.

"Is he gone?" Mimi asked the chickens as she stepped into the pen. "Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him. Me! The wife of that boorish brainless!"

She scooped grain into feed buckets.

"_Madame Benny, can't you just see it  
Madame Benny, his little wife _– ugh!  
_No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life._" Mimi sang as she exited the pen where the animals were and ran off, singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.

"_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell  
And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand  
I want so much more than they've got planned_." Mimi sang and she laid down in the valley. Philippe's whinnies made her get up and go to him. There was no sign of her father anywhere. "Philippe! What are you doing here? Where's Papa? Where is he, Philippe? What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him!"

Mimi unhitched the wagon from Philippe. The two of them are now outside the castle gate. How Philippe brought Mimi there is a mystery, seeing as Philippe never made to the castle with Collins.

"What is this place?" Mimi asked. Philippe sidestepped and whinnied. She dismounted Philippe and took his face in her hands. "Philippe, please steady." She then saw an object on the ground three feet from her. She reconigzed it as her father's hat. "Papa."

Meanwhile, in the castle, Mark and Gordon were having an argument.

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we?" Mark was saying, "Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the Master's chair, pet the pooch."

"I was trying to be hospitable." Gordon said, just as Mimi walked by them.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Papa? Papa, are you here?" Mimi called as she walked through the castle. She climbed the grand staircase, hoping to find her father in one of the many rooms.

"Momma! There's a girl in the castle!" Chad told his mother.

"Now, Chad, I won't have you making up such wild stories!" Joanne scolded her son.

"But really, mom, I saw her!" Chad told her.

"Not another word. Into the tub." Joanne said, disgusted.

"A girl. I saw a girl in zee castle!" A feather duster announced as she passed by the kitchen.

"See! I told you!" Chad told his mother, poking his head out from the water.

Meanwhile, Mark and Gordon were still arguing.

"Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-" Mark was saying. Gordon was making fun of him.

"Papa?" Mimi called into each of the rooms. The candlestick and the clock stopped their arguing to look at the new arrival.

"Did you see that?" Gordon asked, poking his head around the corner. "It's a girl!"

"I know it's a girl." Mark responded.

"Don't you see? She's the one! The girl we have been waiting for! She has come to break the spell!" Gordon replied, his voice full of excitement.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" Mark called as he hopped after Gordon.

Mimi went down a narrow hallway. Mark and Gordon sneak up behind the door that lead to the tower where Collins is being kept. The door creaked open and Mimi heard the sound.

"Papa? Papa?" Mimi called. Mark hid behind the door and Gordon rushes off. "Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!"

She began walking up the stairs, but didn't realize that Gordon is watching her. "That's funny, I'm sure there was someone…I-I-Is anyone here?"

Collins' voice echoed from his cell.

"Mimi?"

Mimi rushed over to the cell, happy to have found her father.


	7. An Unforgivable Sacrifice

CHAPTER SEVEN  
(chapter title – An Unforgivable Sacrifice)

"H-How did you find me?" Collins asked, coughing.

"Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get out of here!" Mimi told her father.

"Mimi, I want you to leave this place." Collins told his daughter.

"Who's done this to you?" Mimi inquired.

"No time to explain. You must go…now!"

"I won't leave you!" Mimi argued.

Suddenly, the Beast grabbed Mimi's shoulder and whipped her around. She dropped the torch she was carrying into a puddle. The room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.

"What are you doing here?" the Beast growled.

"Run, Mimi!" Collins commanded.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Mimi wanted to know.

"The Master of this castle." The Beast responded, his voice a little gentler.

"I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick?" Mimi asked.

"Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!" The Beast growled.

"But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!" Mimi pleaded.

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner." The Beast answered.

"Oh, there must be something I can…" Mimi thought to herself. She then thought of an idea. "Wait! Take me instead!"

"You?" The Beast questioned. "You would take his place?"

"Mimi! No! You don't know what you're doing!" Collins pleaded.

"If I did, would you let him go?" Mimi inquired.

"Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever." The Beast told Mimi. Mimi pondered the situation and realized that she couldn't see the captor.

"Come into the light." Mimi said.

The Beast dragged his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. Mimi gasped. Her eyes grew wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Collins.

"No, Mimi! I won't let you do this!" Collins exclaimed.

Mimi regained her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very virgin-ish look.

"You have my word." Mimi said.

"Done!" the Beast proclaimed. He moved past Mimi to open the cell and Mimi drops to the floor with her head in her hands. The door is unlocked, then Collins rushed over to Mimi.

"No, Mimi, listen to me. I'm old, I've lived my life-" Collins said. The Beast grabbed him and dragged him downstairs.

"Wait!" Mimi called.

"Mimi!" Collins called.

"Wait!" Mimi repeated.

The Beast and Collins were now outside the castle. The Beast dragged Collins towards an awaiting Pallenquin.

"No, please spare my daughter!" Collins pleaded.

"She's no longer your concern!" the Beast told Collins, throwing him in the Pallenquin. "Take him to the village."

The Pallenquin broke the ivy holding it to the ground, then slunk off like a spider with Collins inside.

"Please, let me out, please!" Collins called, hoping that someone would hear him.

In the castle, Mimi was looking out the cell window as the Pallenquin crossed the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry.

Meanwhile, the Beast was walking up the stairs. Gordon is at his post.

"Master." Gordon started.

"What?" the Beast snapped.

"Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer her a more suitable room." Gordon suggested. The Beast growled angrily at him. "Then again, maybe not."

The Beast entered the cell where Mimi is still crying.

"You didn't even let me say goodbye. I'll never see him again. I didn't get to say goodbye." Mimi sobbed.

The Beast felt bad about that. "I'll show you to your room."

"My room? But I thought-" Mimi started, surprised.

"Do you wanna stay in the tower?" the Beast questioned.

"No." Mimi replied.

"Then follow me." The Beast told Mimi. He then led Mimi to her room. As they proceed, Mimi begins to lag behind. She looked at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with the Beast, who is carrying Gordon as a light source. The Beast looked back at Mimi, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.

"Say something to her." Gordon whispered to the Beast.

"Hmm? Oh." He then turned to Mimi. "I…um…hope you like it here." He turned to Gordon for approval. Gordon motioned for the Beast to continue. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Mimi asked, looking intrigued.

"It's forbidden!" the Beast snapped.

The Beast continues, and Mimi reluctantly follows. The Beast stopped outside a door and opened it, motioning for Mimi to go in.

"Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you." The Beast told Mimi, his voice tender and caring.

"Dinner, invite her to dinner." Gordon whispered in the Beast's ear.

"You…will join me for dinner! That's not a request!" the Beast told Mimi, his tone angry.

He left, slamming the door behind him. Mimi, terrified, runs over to the bed and flung herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.


	8. Gaston

CHAPTER EIGHT  
(chapter title – Gaston)

Meanwhile, in the tavern, Benny was sitting in an armchair, drinking a beer. Steve was standing next to Benny. He could tell that Benny was upset about something.

"Who does she think she is? That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says 'no' to Benny!" Benny ranted.

"Darn right!" Steve agreed, taking a sip of his ale.

"Dismissed. Rejected. Publically humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear!" Benny exclaimed, turning his chair away.

"More beer?" Steve asked, running in front of Benny.

"What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced." Benny said, putting his head in his hands.

"Who you? Never. Benny, you've got to pull yourself together." Steve said. Benny rolled his eyes as Steve stood in front of him.

"_Gosh, it disturbs me to see you, Benny  
Looking so down in the dumps  
Every guy here'd like to be you, Benny  
Even when taking your lumps_

_There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you  
And it's not very hard to see why_!" Steve sang, turning the chair Benny was sitting in forward. Benny rested his head on his arm and rolled his eyes. April, Angel and Maureen swooned and dropped themselves over the chair that Benny was sitting in.

"_No one's slick as Benny, no one's quick as Benny  
No one's neck is as incredibly thick as Benny's_.  
_For there's no man in town half as manly  
Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Tom, Dick or Stanley  
And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on_!" Steve and the patrons of the tavern sang. Steve then pulled a man's belt off from around his pants and placed it around Benny's neck. Benny inhaled and flexed his neck muscles – the belt came off easily.

"_No one's been like Benny, a king-pin like Benny_." The patrons sang.

"_No one's got a small cleft in his chin like Benny_." Steve sang.

"_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_" Benny sang, finally joining in the fun.

"_My, what a guy that Benny_!" everyone sang.

"_Give five hurrahs and twelve pip-pips_!" everyone cheered.

"_Benny is the best and the rest are all drips_!" Steve told the patrons, swinging his arm up and splashed Benny in the face. Benny growled and punched Steve. Steve landed in a group of Benny's cronies, which ended with all of them fighting with Benny.

"_No one fights like Benny, no one bites like Benny._" Everyone sang.

"_In a wrestling match, no one bites like Benny_." One of Benny's cronies sang.

"_For there's no one as burly and brawny_." Angel, Maureen and April sang as Benny lifted the bench they were sitting on into the air. They squealed and laughed with delight.

"_As you see I've got biceps to spare_!" Benny told the patrons.

"_Not a bit of him is scraggly or scrawny_!" Steve told the patrons.

"_That's right!_" Benny agreed with Steve, dropping the bench with Angel, April and Maureen on it on top of Steve. "_And every last inch of me's covered with hair_!"

"_No one hits like Benny, matches wits like Benny_." The patrons sang. Benny was playing a chess game with a cronie when Benny lost. He swiped a massive arm across the table, sending the chess pieces flying.

"_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Benny_!" Steve sang.

"_I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey_!" Benny sang. He then took a bite from the leather belt once wrapped around his neck, chewed it and spits into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on Steve's head.

"_Ten points for Benny_!" everyone sang.

"_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large  
And now that I've grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge_!" Benny bragged, juggling eggs and swallowed them whole. Steve managed to get the spittoon off his head and tried to mimic Benny's moves. The eggs splattered all over Steve's head.

"_No one shoots like Benny, makes those beauts like Benny_." Everyone sang. Benny took his gun and shot three holes in a keg of beer. All the men put their mugs under the keg and clanked glasses. Benny then stomped over to his chair and sat in it so his legs were on one of the arms.

"_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Benny_!" Steve sang.

"_I use antlers in all of my decorating_!" Benny bragged.

"_Say it again  
Who's a men among men?  
And then say it once more  
Who's the hero next door?  
Who's a super success?  
Don't you know? Can't you guess?  
Ask his fans and his hunting dog, Lenny  
There's just one guy in town who's got all of it down_!" the patrons sang.

"_And his name's B –E – N  
B – E – N – N  
B – E – N – N – I – oh!" _Steve tried to spell Benny's name. Benny's eyebrows narrowed.

"_Benny_!" everyone sang.

It was quiet for a moment when the tavern doors swung open and a snow-covered Collins entered.


	9. Gaston - Reprise

CHAPTER NINE  
(chapter title – Gaston (Reprise)

"Help! Someone help me!" Collins exclaimed, shaking some of the snow off of him.

"Collins?" the bartender inquired, cleaning a glass.

"Please! Please! I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon!" Collins raved.

"Who?" the bartender asked, putting down his glass.

"Mimi. We must go. Not a minute to lose!" Collins told everyone in the bar.

"Whoa! Slow down, Collins. Who's got Mimi locked in a dungeon?" Benny asked as Collins was brought forth by three of Benny's cronies.

"A beast! A horrible monstrous beast!" Collins told the tavern patrons. There was a moment of silence before everyone burst out laughing.

"Is it a big beast?" one of Benny's cronies asked.

"Huge." Collins answered.

"With a long, ugly snout?" another inquired.

"Hideously ugly!" Collins told him.

"And sharp, cruel fangs?" a third chimed.

"Yes, yes. Will you help me?" Collins inquired just as two of Benny's cronies put their hands under his arms and lifted him up.

"All right, old man. We'll help you out." Benny told Collins, snapping his fingers at the cronies.

"You will? Oh, thank you, thank you!" Collins thanked Benny as he was thrown out the door and into the snow. The two cronies laughed and came back inside.

"Crazy old Collins. He's always good for a laugh." One of the cronies said to the other.

"Crazy old Collins, hmm? Crazy old Collins, hmm." Benny said, stroking his chin with his thumb and pointer finger. "_Steve, I'm afraid I've been thinking_." He saw Steve under the chair, forgetting how he got there. He stood up and helped up his friend before sitting back in his chair.

"_A dangerous pastime_-" Steve started, but was cut off by Benny.

"I know." Benny snapped. "_But that wacky old coot is Mimi's father and his sanity's only so-so_. _Now the wheels in my head have been turning since I looked at that loony old man. See I promised myself I'd be married to Mimi, and right now I'm evolving a plan_." Benny told Steve. "If I…."

"Yes?" Steve asked.

"Then I…." Benny whispered in Steve's ear.

"No, would she?" Steve inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"….Guess!" Benny exclaimed, grinning.

"Now I get it!" Steve said, suddenly understanding where the conversation was going.

"Let's go!" Benny and Steve proclaimed together. They then grabbed each other and waltzed around the room. "_No one plots like Benny, takes cheap shots like Benny_."

"_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Benny_." Steve sang. The two of them had broken apart and now were slow motion walking towards the window of the tavern.

"_So his marriage we'll soon be celebrating!  
My what a guy Benny_!" the patrons of the tavern sang.

Meanwhile, outside, Collins was wandering around, cold and hungry.

"Will no one help me?" he called, drawing his coat closer to him for warmth. His thoughts drifted to Mimi, hoping that she was all right.


	10. Tea and Assurance

CHAPTER TEN  
(chapter title – Tea and Assurance)

Back at the castle, Mimi was in her room, crying. She had been for the past two hours and was getting tired. She was about to close her eyes when there was a soft clink at the door. Mimi got off the bed and walked over to open the door.

"Who is it?" Mimi asked, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Joanne, dearie." Joanne answered, opening the door. She arrives on a tea tray, accompanied by Chad. "I thought you would like some tea."

"But you…ah…but…I-" Mimi stumbled over her words, backing into a wardrobe.

"Oof. Careful!" the wardrobe, Sue, said, smiling.

"This is impossible!" Mimi said, sitting on the bed.

"I know it is, but here we are." Sue said, leaning a 'shoulder' on the bed.

"Told ya she was pretty, didn't I, mama?" Chad asked as sugar and cream were poured into him.

"All right, now, Chad. That'll do." Joanne told the young teacup as he hopped over to Mimi, who was now sitting on the floor. "Slowly now, don't spill!"

"Thank you." Mimi said as she picked up Chad. She was about to take a sip when Chad smiled at her.

"Wanna see me do a trick?" Chad asked. Without waiting for an answer, he took a deep breath then puffed out his cheeks. He blew bubbles out the top of the cup.

"Chad!" Joanne scolded.

"Oops. Sorry." Chad apologized, looking guilty.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." Joanne told Mimi.

"We all think so." Sue added.

"But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything." Mimi told the objects, her voice sad.

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see." Joanne assured Mimi. She then looked up, rather startled. "Oops! Listen to me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table! Chad!"

Chad hopped out of Mimi's hand and followed his mother out of the room. "Bye!"

Sue approached Mimi and smiled.

"Well, now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers!" Sue said, opening her doors. A handful of moths fly out and Sue quickly shuts her doors. "Oh, how embarrassing! Here we are! You'll look ravishing in this one!" she presented Mimi with a beautiful pink dress with a light pink collar, sleeves and hem.

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner." Mimi told Sue.

"Oh, but you must!" Sue exclaimed. Just then, Mark entered the room.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner…is served." Mark told the ladies.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the Beast was pacing back and forth in front of a fire. Joanne and Gordon were watching him.

"What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!" the Beast wanted to know.

"Try to be patient, sir. The girl has lost her father and her freedom all in one day." Joanne told the Beast.

"Um, Master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this girl could be the one to break the spell?" Gordon inquired.

"Of course I have!" the Beast answered angrily. "I'm not a fool."

"Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and – Poof – the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight." Gordon said.

"It's not that easy, Gordon. These things take time." Joanne assured Gordon.

"But the rose has already begun to wilt!" Gordon told Joanne.

By now, the Beast had stopped his pacing. "It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so…well look at me!"

Gordon shrugged his shoulders and looked at Joanne.

"Oh, you must help her to see past all that." Joanne told the Beast.

"I don't know how." The Beast admitted.

"Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable." Joanne told the Beast. "Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman."

The Beast sits up, then straightened his face formally.

"Ah, yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile." Gordon added. "Come, come. Show me the smile."

The Beast bared his teeth and ragged fangs in a scary, but funny, grin.

"Don't frighten the poor girl." Joanne instructed.

"Impress her with your rapier wit." Gordon said.

"But be gentle." Joanne said.

"Shower her with compliments." Gordon said.

"But be sincere." Joanne instructed.

"And above all…" Gordon started.

"You must control your temper!" Joanne and Gordon finished together.

The door creaked open and the Beast wiped the silly grin off his face. He looked to the door expectantly.

"Here she is!" Gordon said happily.

Mark entered the room, a grin upon his face.

"Uh, good evening." Mark greeted Gordon, the Beast and Joanne.

The Beast's face went from expectant to mad.

"Well, where is she?" the Beast inquired, growling his words.

"Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl." Mark started, trying to buy some time. "Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah…she's not coming."

"WHAT?" the Beast yelled.

The door swung open and the Beast ran out, Mark, Gordon and Joanne ran after him.

"Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!" Mark yelled after the Beast.

The Beast was now outside Mimi's room. He ran up to the door and banged on it.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" the Beast yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" Mimi told the Beast.

"You come out or I'll…I'll break down the door!" the Beast shouted.

"Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections." Gordon told the Beast.

"Please, attempt to be a gentleman." Mark pleaded.

"But she is being so…difficult!" the Beast said, becoming angrier.

"Gently, gently." Joanne told the Beast.

"Will you come down to dinner?" the Beast asked, very dejected.

"No!" Mimi answered.

The Beast looked at the objects, very frustrated.

"Suave. Genteel." Mark said.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner." The Beast said, bowing at the door, trying to act formal.

"Ahem, ahem, we say 'please'." Mark added quietly.

"…Please." The Beast added, once again dejected.

"No, thank you!" Mimi said, mad at the Beast.

"You can't stay in there forever!" the Beast yelled, furious.

"Yes I can!" Mimi told him provokingly.

"Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!" the Beast yelled. He then turned to the objects. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!"

The Beast ran down the hall, slamming a door and caused a piece of the ceiling to fall on Gordon.

"That didn't go very well at all did it?" Joanne asked, trying to fuse the tension.

Mark turned to Gordon, "Gordon, stand watch at the door and inform me at once if there is the slightest change."

"You can count on me, mon captain." Gordon told Mark, saluting him and paced in front of the door.

"Well, we better go downstairs and start cleaning up." Mark told Joanne. The two of them headed to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, the Beast was in his lair. He knocked over and destroyed things in his path.

"I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a…what does she want me to do – beg?" the Beast asked himself. He picked up the magic mirror. "Show me the girl."

The magic mirror shone, then glowed green, revealing Mimi in her bedroom, talking to Sue.

"**Why, the Master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance**?" Sue pleaded.

"**I don't want to get to know him! I don't want anything to do with him**!" Mimi told Sue, still upset by the attack.

The Beast set down the magic mirror.

"I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything…but a monster." The Beast spoke in a tender voice. His green eyes went to the rose as another petal fell off it. "It's hopeless."

He then rested his head in his hands as in a depressed state.


	11. Be Our Guest

CHAPTER ELEVEN  
(chapter title – Be Our Guest)

Mimi heard her stomach growl and figured that the Beast had gone to bed. She quietly opened the door to her bedroom and silently emerged. She quietly snuck by a curtain where Gordon and a feather duster being affectionate with each other.

"Oh, no!" the feather duster giggled.

"Oh, yes!" Gordon chuckled.

"Oh, no!" the feather duster repeated as she emerged from the curtain.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!" Gordon said.

"I've been burned by you before!" the feather duster told Gordon. He took her in his arms. He looked up and saw Mimi walking down the hall. He dropped the feather duster. "Oof!"

"Zut alors! She has emerged!" Gordon exclaimed.

In the kitchen, Joanne is putting Chad to bed.

"Come on, Chad. Into the cupboard with your brothers and sisters." Joanne told her youngest, helping him into the cupboard.

"But I'm not sleepy." Chad argued, tiredness in his voice.

"Yes, you are." Joanne said.

"No, I'm…not." Chad fell asleep and Joanne closed the cupboard door.

A banging of pots and pans comes from the Stove.

"I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste." The Stove complained.

"Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us." Joanne told the Stove.

"Well, if you ask me, she was just being stubborn. After all, he did say 'please'." Mark said, tossing a rag into the cupboard.

"But if the Master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-" Joanne never finished her sentence. Mimi had wandered into the kitchen.

"Splendid to see you out and about, mademoiselle." Mark told Mimi. Gordon came running in at that moment. "I am Mark, head of the household." He leaned over to kiss Mimi's hand, but Gordon steps in front of him. "This is Gordon."

"En chante, cherie." Gordon told Mimi, kissing her hand. Gordon kissed Mimi's hand as Mark talked to her.

"If there's anything…stop that…that we can…please…do to make your stay more comfortable. Ow!" Mark exclaimed as Gordon burned his hand.

"I am a little hungry." Mimi announced.

"You are?" Joanne asked, excited. She then turned to the other teapots. "You hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china."

The fire on the Stove roars to life, drawers open to reveal silverware standing at attention.

"Remember what the Master said." Mark said secretively.

"Oh, pish posh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry." Joanne told Mark.

"Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-" Mark started, thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand.

"Mark, I am surprised at you! She's not our prisoner, she's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here!" Gordon told Mark. He turned to Mimi. "Right this way, mademoiselle."

"Well, keep it down! If the Master finds out, it'll be our necks!" Mark reminded Gordon.

"Of course, of course, but what is dinner without a little music?" Gordon questioned. Gordon has started out the swinging door. He let it close and the door his Mark and sends him across the room to land in a filled with what looks like pancake batter.

"Music?" Mark screamed as he flew through the air.

In the dining room, where Mimi is seated at the end of a long table. Gordon is on the table and a spotlight shone on him.

"_Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents…your dinner_." Gordon announced. He then moved closer to Mimi.

"_Be our guest, be our guest  
Put our service to the test,  
Tie your napkin around your neck, cherie  
And we provide the rest_." Gordon sang. The chair that Mimi is sitting in has wrapped a napkin around Mimi's neck, who takes it off and puts it in her lap. The chair's arms put its hands on its waist as if it were mad.

"_Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the gray stuff, it's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes._" Gordon offered Mimi a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dipped her finger in one and tastes it.

"_They can sing, they can dance  
After all, miss, this is France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!  
Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then  
You'll be our guest, be our guest, be our guest_." Gordon sang. A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection and began to perform. Gordon handed Mimi a menu, which she begins to read.

"_Beef ragout, cheese soufflé,  
Pie and pudding en flambé!  
We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret_." Gordon continued singing. Plates of food go dancing by, with Mark in the pudding. Gordon set his torch to it and it explodes, turning Mark's face black with soot.

"_You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining_." Gordon sang. The flatware enters a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene.

"_We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks_." Gordon, standing on a plate, is elevated and beings to juggle his candles. Mugs enter the scene.

"_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet_!" the Mugs sang. They begin a gymnastics routine, hopping over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next.

"_Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!  
If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest  
Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest_!" the Mugs continued singing. All the objects leave, except Mark, who looks scared, then begins to inch away. Gordon enters and holds him there.

"_Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving!  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon_." Gordon sang.

"Get off!" Mark whispered.

"_Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone_." Gordon sang, as if reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Mark looked up and sees the salt and pepper shakers doing their thing. "_Ten years, we've been rusting, needing so much more than dusting. Needing so much more than dusting. Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills_."

Gordon dusts the salt off the head of Mark, who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.

"_Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisie_!" Gordon sang.

Gordon jumped on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapulted Mark out of the mold. Meanwhile in the kitchen, where Joanne is surrounded by soap bubbles.

"_It's a guest, it's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed_." Joanne sang as she continued to dance around the kitchen.

"_With dessert, she'll want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft shoeing  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing_

_I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!  
We've got a lot to do -  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guest_!" Joanne sang. She was cleaned off by a napkin. She then hopped onto the tea cart and rolled into the dining room, where she offers tea to Mimi.

"_She's our guest_!" everyone sang.

"_She's our guest_!" Joanne sang.

"_She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request!  
It's been ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed!_

_With your meal, with your ease  
Yes indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going-_" all the enchanted objects sang. The china and candlesticks performed an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending with a close-up of Gordon.

"_Course by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout, 'Enough I'm done'  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for now let's eat up  
Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Be our guest! Please be our guest_!" everyone sang. A fantastic ending comes of the song, with silverware flying through the air, plates and feather dusters dancing, and Mark the focus of attention, until Gordon comes sliding in and sends him flying.

"Bravo! That was wonderful!" Mimi praised, applauding.

"Thank you, thank you, mademoiselle. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone?" Mark said. He then looked at his own face. "Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time? Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!"

Gordon then came up next to Mark.

"Oh, I possibly couldn't go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle." Mimi told the clock.

"Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?" Mark asked, just as a fork ran past. He then turned to Gordon. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"I, um, figured it out for myself." Mimi told them, just as Gordon and Mark began fighting. They both looked at her, then stopped. Mark dusted himself, and Gordon fixed his wax nose. "I'd like to look around, if that's all right."

"Oh! Would you like a tour?" Gordon asked, excited.

"Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Mark announced, an uneasy look on his face. He then turned to Gordon. "We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean."

"Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle." Mimi said, poking Mark in the belly.

"Well, actually, ah yes, I do!" Mark said, extremely flattered.

Mimi, Mark and Gordon are now walking down a all with Footstool while Mark is lecturing.

"As you can see, the pseudo façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it. Ha, ha, ha. Now then, where was I?" Mark turned around to find the heads of the suits of armor have turned to follow Mimi. "As you were!" They all snapped back to face forward. "Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the – mademoiselle?"

Mark turned back to the group and is one girl short. He saw her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Gordon run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.

"What's up there?" Mimi inquired.

"Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring." Mark told Mimi.

Gordon had been shaking his head, but Mark nudged him and he nodded in agreement.

"Oh, so that's the West Wing." Mimi said.

"Nice going." Gordon said to Mark.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Mimi wondered.

"Hiding? The Master is hiding nothing!" Gordon told her.

"The it wouldn't be forbidden." Mimi pointed out. She stepped over them, but they dash up and block her again.

"Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to…" Mark started to say.

"Maybe later." Mimi said, stepping over Mark and Gordon.

"The gardens, or the library perhaps?" Gordon suggested.

"You have a library?" Mimi asked, her curiosity perked.

"Oh yes! Indeed!" Gordon exclaimed, thrilled that he found something to interest her.

"With books!" Mark said.

"Gads of books!" Gordon chimed.

"Mountains of books." Mark said.

"Forests of books!"

"Cascades…"

"…of books!"

"Swamps of books!"

"More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper…" Mark's voice trailed off as he linked arms with Gordon. The two of them were followed by Footstool, who barked as he followed the other two.

Gordon and Mark begin marching off, and Mimi begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle though, when she enters the hallway leading to the Beast's lair. As she walked down the hall, she stopped to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She took a deep breath, then reached out and opened the door.

She was now inside the Beast's lair and beginning to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wandered around, looking, and knocked over a table, but she catches it before it hits the floor.

She then turned her head and saw a shredded picture on the wall. Mimi saw only part of the portrait. It is the same portrait that was shredded in the opening. Mimi reached out and lifted one of the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. She studied the picture for a moment more before something caught her eye.

She walked over to where she saw a rose under a bell jar, her eyes transfixed. She reached out, then lifted off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reached up, brushed back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. The Beast has been on the balcony, and saw her.

He jumped back into the room, then slammed the jar back on the rose. He then turned his attention to Mimi.

"Why did you come here?" he asked, growing angry.

"I'm sorry." Mimi apologized, growing scared.

"I warned you never to come here!" the Beast yelled.

"I didn't mean any harm!" Mimi told him.

"Do you realize what you could have done?" the Beast questioned, beginning to thrash at the furniture.

"Please stop! No!" Mimi pleaded, still scared.

"Get out! GET OUT!" The Beast screamed.


	12. Mimi Runs Away

CHAPTER TWELVE  
(chapter title – Mimi Runs Away)

Mimi turned and fled the room. The Beast calmed down, then fell into despair, realizing that he may have destroyed his chance with Mimi. She reached the stairway and grabbed her cloak. She rushed down the stairs, wrapping the cloak around her and burst past a confused Gordon and Mark.

"Wh-Where are you going?" Gordon inquired.

"Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Oh no! Please wait!" Mark called after Mimi.

Gordon tried to respond, but Mimi slams the door behind her. He and Mark bowed their heads in sadness.

Mimi was now in the forest on Philippe. She began to ride through the forest, but Philippe came to a stop. Mimi looked up and saw wolves. She gasped, then pulled the reins and began to flee. She runs from side to side, making the wolves hit trees. Philippe ran out on a frozen pond, but his and Mimi's weight collapse the ice. The wolves chase her into the water. Some wolves begin to drown, but Philippe is able to get out of the water before anything serious happened.

He ran into a clearing, but became surrounded by wolves. He bucked, throwing Mimi off and wrapped the reins around a tree branch. The wolves began their attack on Philippe, but Mimi came to his rescue and beat them away with a stick. One wolf grabbed the stick in its mouth and broke half of it off, leaving Mimi defenseless. Another leapt at her, grabbing the corner of her cloak and dragged her down to the ground.

Mimi looked up and saw a wolf about to jump on top of her. It leapt and is caught in mid-air by the Beast. He threw the wolf away, then stood behind them and Mimi. They lunged at each other. One ripped a hole in the Beast's shoulder, and the others focused their attack on that spot.

Finally, the Beast threw a wolf against a tree, knocking it out. The others turned and ran in fear. The Beast turned to Mimi, looked at her despairingly, then collapsed. Mimi, grateful to be alive, turns back to Philippe and began to get on, but her conscience took over and she walked over to the fallen Beast.

Mimi was now walking back to the castle, with the Beast on Philippe's back.

She would never forget that awful night.


	13. If I Can't Love Her

CHAPTER THIRTEEN  
(chapter title – If I Can't Love Her)

Back at the castle, Mimi was pouring hot water out of Joanne. Mimi soaked a rag in the water then turned to the Beast, who is licking his wounds.

"Here now. Oh, don't do that." Mimi told the Beast, her voice soft. The Beast growled at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag. "Just…hold still."

She touched the rag to the wound and the Beast roared in pain. The objects, who have been watching, jumped back into hiding from the outburst.

"That hurts!" the Beast roared.

"If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Mimi told him in counterpoint.

"Well, if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!" the Beast told Mimi.

"Well, if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Mimi argued.

The Beast opened his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line. He finally came up with one.

"Well, you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!" the Beast told Mimi.

"Well, you should learn to control your temper!" Mimi told him, her voice back to its original tone. The Beast raised his hand to bring out another point, but finds he had none, so he bowed his head down again. The objects emerged from their hiding as Mimi has conquered the ferocious temper of the Beast. Mimi moved the rag closer to the wound. "Now, hold still. This may sting a little."

The Beast gave a surprised grunt, then gritted his teeth as the rag in applied. Mimi glanced into the Beast's beautiful green eyes and spoke tenderly.

"By the way, thank you, for saving my life." Mimi thanked the Beast.

"You're welcome." The Beast thanked Mimi, his voice tender.

Later that night, as Mimi slept, the Beast had some time to himself. He picked up the mirror and watched Mimi sleep. He knew that they were slowly falling in love and according to the rose, there were 12 more pedals – 12 more days until his birthday.

"_And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints at kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape  
I see, but deep within is utter blindness_

_Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion_

_No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her  
And make her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?_

_Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

_No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
_

_No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me_!" the Beast sang, feeling pain in his heart for the first time in his life.

Meanwhile, back at the village, Benny and Steve were in the tavern, which was empty, except for them and the man that ran the asylum named Mr. Grey. They were seated around a table in the far corner of the tavern.

"I usually don't leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while." Mr. Grey told Benny and Steve. Benny pulled out a sack of gold and tossed it in front of Mr. Grey. He took out a piece and scrapes it on his chin before continuing. "Aah, I'm listening."

"It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying Mimi, but she needs a little persuasion." Benny explained the situation.

"Turned him down flat!" Steve butt in.

Benny slammed a beer mug on his head.

"Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a beast in a castle." Benny continued.

"Collins is harmless." Mr. Grey told Benny.

"The point is, Mimi would do anything to keep him from being locked up." Benny said.

"Yeah, even marry him!" Steve interrupted again. Benny gave him another threatening look, and he ducked back under the mug.

"So, you want me to throw her father into the asylum unless she aggress to marry you?" Mr. Grey questioned. Benny and Steve nodded together in agreement. Mr. Grey cackled. "Oh, that is despicable. I love it!"

Back at Collins and Mimi's cottage, Collins is packing to leave.

"If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle somehow and I'll get her out of there!" Collins muttered to himself. He then left on his journey. Seconds later, Benny and Steve arrive with Mr. Grey. They entered the house looking for one of the residents.

"Mimi! Collins!" Benny called.

"Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all." Steve told Benny. Benny grabbed him by the neck and walked outside.

"They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them!" Benny told Steve. He dropped Steve into a snow bank by the porch. "Steve, don't move from that spot until Mimi and her father come home!"

"But, but…aww, nuts!" Steve exclaimed. He pounded the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on him.


	14. A Surprise

CHAPTER FOURTEEN  
(chapter title – A Surprise)

The following day, Mimi was playing in the snow with Philippe and Footstool. The Beast, Mark and Gordon were watching from the balcony.

"I've never felt this way about anyone." The Beast told his dear friends. He then looked excited. "I should do something for her." He then looked discouraged. "But what?"

"Well, there's the usual things – flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep…" Mark listed the items on his fingers.

"Ahh, no, no. It has to be something very special. Some that sparks her inter – wait a minute!" Gordon said, whispering something in the Beast's ear.

After lunch, the Beast led Mimi down a hallway that led to the library.

"Mimi, there's something that I want to show you." The Beast started. He began to open the door, then stopped. "But first, you have to close your eyes." Mimi looked at him questioningly. "It's a surprise."

Mimi closed her eyes, and the Beast waved his hand in front of her. Then he opened the door and led her in.

"Can I open them?" Mimi questioned as she entered the room.

"No, no. Not yet. Wait here." The Beast told Mimi. He walked away to draw back the curtains. As he does, brilliant sunlight spills into the room. Mimi flinched reflexively as the light hit her face.

"Now can I open them?" Mimi asked.

"All right. Now!" the Beast said.

Mimi opened her eyes and looked around the gigantic library filled with books.

"I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in all my life!" Mimi exclaimed, walking around the Beast.

"You – you like it?" the Beast wanted to know.

"It's wonderful." Mimi told him.

"Then it's yours." The Beast said.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Mimi said, throwing her arms around the Beast's neck. He was thrown off-guard. He smiled and patted Mimi's back gently.

Mimi broke out of the Beast's grasp and went to find a book for them to read. She found _Romeo and Juliet_, promising to read it to the Beast later.

"Oh, would you look at that?" Joanne mused. The objects were now outside the library, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"Ha, ha! I knew it would work!" Gordon boasted.

"What? What works?" Chad wanted to know.

"It's very encouraging." Mark said.

"Isn't this exciting?" the Feather duster asked as she passed by.

"I didn't see anything!" Chad announced, annoyed.

"Come along, Chad. There's chores to be done in the kitchen." Joanne told her son.

"But what are they talking about? What's going on? Come on, mom!" Chad pleaded.

The objects walked away, talking amongst themselves.


	15. Something There

CHAPTER FIFTEEN  
(chapter title – Something There)

The next morning at breakfast, Mimi was seated at one end and the Beast was at the other end. Joanne and Chad were between them.

Mimi is served breakfast, and as she began to eat, she looks at the Beast, gobbling up his food without any table manners whatsoever. Chad laughs, but Joanne shoots him an admonishing look. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and the Beast reaches out for it.

Mimi looked at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but has little success. Finally, Mimi put down her spoon and lifted her bowl as if in a toast. The Beast looked at the compromise and did the same. They both began to sip their breakfast out of their bowls.

After lunch, Mimi and the Beast went to the courtyard to feed the birds.

"_There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined_

_But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before_." Mimi sang. She was trying to attract some birds to the Beast, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. A red bird landed in his hands, and he looked up, thrilled.

"_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw_

No, it can't be  
I'll just ignore  
But then she's never  
Looked at me that way before." The Beast sang.

Mimi ducked around a tree, leaving the Beast with the birds. She began to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. The Beast is covered with birds.

"_New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?  
True, that he's no Prince Charming  
But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_." Mimi sang. She threw a snowball at the Beast, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away.

He began to gather a large pile of snow. Gordon, Joanne and Mark were watching the scene from the library window.

Mimi then threw another snowball at the Beast, who dropped the huge pile of snow. He then chased her around a tree, but she ducked around the other side and snuck up on him from behind.

"_Well who'd have thought_?" Gordon sang.

"_Well bless my soul_." Joanne sang.

"_And who'd have known_?" Mark sang.

"_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own_?" Gordon sang.

"_It's so peculiar_." Joanne sang.

"_We'll wait and see  
A few days more  
There may be something there  
That wasn't there before_." Joanne, Mark and Gordon sang.

Meanwhile in the den, Mimi sat in front of a roaring fire and reads to the Beast. The objects watch from the doorway.

"_Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before_." Mark sang.

"What?" Chad inquired, looking to the others for answers.

"_There may be something there that wasn't there before_." Joanne sang.

"What's there, mama?" Chad wanted to know.

"I'll tell you when you're older." Joanne said, kissing Chad's cheek.


	16. Beauty and the Beast

CHAPTER SIXTEEN  
(chapter title – Beauty and the Beast)

Later that night, t he Beast was in the bathroom in his lair, taking a bath. He was getting ready for his big date with Mimi. Gordon is there with him.

"Tonight is the night!" Gordon exclaimed.

"I'm not sure I can do this." The Beast said hesitantly.

"You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring!" Gordon encouraged. The Beast emerged from the tub and shook himself dry.

"Bold. Daring." The Beast repeated, a scared look in his eyes.

"There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love." Gordon told the Beast.

"Yes, I – I can – no, I can't." The Beast told Gordon.

"You care for the girl, don't you?" Gordon asked.

"More than anything." The Beast responded as Coat Rack dried the Beast off and was now starting to cut his fur.

"Well, then, you must tell her." Gordon said. By this time Coat Rack finished cutting the Beast's hair. Gordon stepped back to admire Coat Rack's work. "Voila. You look so…so…."

The Beast's hair has pigtails and bows.

"Stupid." The Beast finished Gordon's sentence.

"Not quite the word I was looking for." Gordon told the Beast. He turned to Coat Rack. "Perhaps a little more off the top."

Just as Coat Rack is about to cut the Beast's hair, Mark entered the room.

"Ahem, ahem, ahem. Your lady awaits." Mark told the Beast.

At the grand staircase, Mimi was waiting for the Beast. She was in a pale blue ball gown and elbow-length gloves. On her feet, she wore very comfortable black slippers. Her hair was in a French braid and she had very little make-up on. She reached the landing and looks up at the Beast, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by Gordon from behind the curtain and he descended to meet Mimi at the landing.

Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by Footstool. Joanne sang from her cart with Chad on board.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

Mimi and the Beast have now moved into the ballroom, where they move through a perfect dance sequence. The Beast occasionally looks over at Gordon and Mark for their approval. They silently cheer as the Beast and Mimi move over the dance floor. Joanne and Chad are in the ballroom on their cart.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before, ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Mimi took a moment to rest her head on the Beast's shoulder. He felt his heart melt, knowing that this girl was the one to break the spell.

_Tale as old as time,  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Joanne then turned her attention to Chad, who was falling asleep.

"Off to the cupboard with you now, Chad. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love." Joanne kissed Chad's cheek and watched him go to the cupboard in the kitchen. He turned around to watch Mimi and the Beast together one last time.


	17. The Beast Lets Mimi Go

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN  
(chapter title – The Beast Lets Mimi Go)

Mimi and the Beast have adjourned to the balcony under a beautiful starry sky.

"Mimi, are you happy here with me?" the Beast inquired.

"Yes." Mimi hesitantly answered. She then looked off into the distance.

"What is it?" the Beast inquired.

"If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much." Mimi told the Beast, looking at the Beast desperately.

The Beast looked disappointed, then excited. He led Mimi to his lair and stroked her hair.

"There is a way." The Beast told her, handing her the magic mirror. "This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see."

"I'd like to see my father, please." Mimi told the mirror, her tone hesitant.

The mirror shone brightly and showed Collins fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. Mimi is shocked and the Beast looked at her with concern.

"Papa. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone." Mimi said, her voice full of concern. The Beast turned and looked at the rose, deep in thought.

"Then…then you must go to him." The Beast told Mimi, stroking the glass case.

"What did you say?" Mimi asked, a little confused.

"I release you. You're no longer my prisoner." The Beast told Mimi.

"You mean, I'm free?" Mimi asked in amazement.

"Yes." The Beast answered, his tone sad.

"Oh thank you." Mimi thanked the Beast. She turned to the magic mirror. "Hold on, Papa. I'm on my way." She turned to leave, then turned back and pushed the magic mirror back to the Beast.

"Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me." The Beast told Mimi. She squeezed his paw, not knowing when they would see each other again.

"Thank you for understanding how much he needs me." Mimi turned to leave and the Beast looks down in depression. She touched her hand to his cheek and rushed out. Mimi's skirt flew past Mark, who has entered the room.

"Well, Your Highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you." Mark told his friend, a silly grin spreading across his face.

"I let her go." The Beast said, very said.

"Ha, ha, ha, yes. Splend-" Mark stopped in the middle of his sentence. "You what? How could you do that?"

"I had to." The Beast told him.

"Yes, but, why?" Mark questioned, still amazed.

"Because, I love her." The Beast answered.

Mark was now telling the rest of the objects about the Beast's decision.

"He did what?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm afraid it's true." Mark said, his voice sad.

"She's going away?" Chad inquired.

"But he was so close!" Gordon added.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love." Joanne chimed.

"That's it, then. That should break the spell!" Gordon told Joanne.

"But it's not enough. She has to love him in return." Joanne told Gordon.

"And now it's too late." Mark said.

The Beast was now watching Mimi leave the castle. He roared in sorrow and anger. His roar turned into the sound of the wind.

Mimi is out in the snow, calling out for Collins. She finds him face down in a snow bank. They return home, where Steve is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.

"Oh, they're back." Steve said, his teeth chattering. He ran off to tell Benny while Mimi tended to Collins.


	18. The Mob Song

**A/N - I just want to say that there's only FOUR chapters left. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I am having fun writing it!**

**- Lucky**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN  
(chapter title – The Mob Song)

As Collins' eyes open, he sees Mimi.

"Mimi?" Collins questioned.

"It's all right, Papa. I'm home." Mimi told Collins.

"I thought I would never see you again." Collins said, taking Mimi's hand in his.

"I missed you so much." Mimi told her father, kissing his forehead.

"But the beast! How did you escape?" Collins asked.

"I didn't escape, Papa. He let me go." Mimi told her father.

"That horrible beast?" Collins asked, his eyebrows raising.

"But he's different now, Papa. He's changed somehow." Mimi assured Collins.

There is a sound coming from Mimi's pack. The flap opens and the magic mirror fell out, along with Chad rolling to a stop on it.

"Hi!" Chad greeted Mimi and her father.

"Oh, a stowaway." Mimi teased.

"Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd see you again." Collins told the young tea cup.

Chad turned to Mimi, a look of question on his face.

"Mimi, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?" Chad questioned.

"Oh, Chad. Of course I do. It's just that-" Mimi started to answer when there was a knock on the door. Mimi opened it and Mr. Grey stood on the porch. "May I help you?"

"I've come to collect your father." Mr. Grey told Mimi. He stood aside to show the Asylum d'Loons wagon behind him.

"My father?" Mimi questioned.

"Don't worry, mademoiselle. We'll take good care of him." Mr. Grey assured Mimi.

"My father's not crazy!" Mimi exclaimed, her voice rising with anger.

"He was raving like a lunatic! We all heard him, didn't we?" Steve questioned the crowd as he emerged from it.

"Yeah!" the villagers agreed in unison.

"No, I won't let you!" Mimi shouted.

Collins emerged from the house, a confused look on his face.

"Mimi?" Collins asked.

"Ah, Collins. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the beast?" Steve taunted.

"Well, he was…that is…enormous." Collins struggled to find the right words. "I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet."

The crowd laughed at Collins.

"Well, you don't get much crazier than that!" Steve told the crowd.

"It's true I tell you!" Collins told the crowd.

Mr. Grey waved his arms and his orderlies move in to pick up Collins.

"Take him away!" Mr. Grey ordered.

Benny has been watching from the sides, standing near Mr. Grey.

"No, you can't do this!" Mimi shouted. Mr. Grey shook her off and walked away.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Mimi. It's a shame about your father." Benny said.

"You know he's not crazy, Benny." Mimi told the other man.

"I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if…." Benny started, an evil gleam in his eye.

"If what?" Mimi asked.

"If you marry me." Benny answered. Mimi furrowed her eyebrows and stepped away from Benny.

"What?" Mimi questioned.

"One little word, Mimi. That's all it takes." Benny said.

"Never!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Have it your way." Benny told her. He then turned and walked away slowly, playing hard to get.

"Mimi?" Collins questioned as he was thrown into the wagon. Mimi ran back into the house. "Let go of me!"

Mimi emerged from the house, carrying the magic mirror. She yelled out into the crowd.

"My father's not crazy and I can prove it!" Mimi yelled. She then turned to the mirror. "Show me the Beast."

The magic mirror shone brightly and produced the image of the Beast, still depressed. The crowd ooed and ahhed at it.

"Is it dangerous?" a woman shouted.

"Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone." Mimi assured her, then looked to the mirror. "I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster." Benny told Mimi.

"He's no monster, Benny! You are!" Mimi exclaimed, spitting in Benny's face.

"She's as crazy as the old man!" Benny told the crowd. He grabbed the mirror from Mimi. "The beast will make off with your children!"

"No!" Mimi yelled.

"We're not safe until his head is mounted on my wall! I say we kill the beast!" Benny told the crowd. All of them yelled together in agreement. Someone started the chant of, "Kill him! Kill him!"

"_We're not safe until he's dead_!" a man sang.

"_He'll come stalking us at night_!" another one chimed.

"_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite_!" a woman sang.

"_He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free_!" the baker sang.

"_So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!_" Benny sang. He grabbed a nearby torch and threw it into a haystack, creating a bonfire. He began to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible beast. "_Through the mist, through the woods, through the shadows. It's a nightmare, but it's one exciting ride_."

"_Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle  
And there's something truly terrible inside_." Benny sang, chasing Steve around, mimicking a monster. "_It's a beast, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones. Massive paws, killer claws for the feast_." Benny showed the magic mirror to Steve, which Benny exaggerates. "_Hear him roar, see him foam, but we're not coming home 'til he's dead! Good and dead! Kill the beast_!"

"No, I won't let you do this!" Mimi interjected, pounding Benny on the arm.

"If you're not with us, you're against us!" Benny told Mimi. "Bring the old man!"

"Get your hands off me!" Collins exclaimed.

Benny threw them into the cellar and bolted the door.

"We can't have them running off to warn the creature!" Benny told the crowd.

"Let us out!" Mimi commanded.

"We'll rid the village of this beast. Who's with me?" Benny asked the crowd.

A chorus of "I am's" rang out through the crowd. Benny found his black stallion and mounted him.

"_Light your torch, mount your horse_." The villagers sang.

"_Screw your courage to the sticking place_!" Benny sang, leading the way to the woods.

"_We're counting on Benny to lead the way!  
Through a mist, to a wood  
Where within a haunted castle,  
Something's lurking that you don't see everyday!_" the mob sang, following Benny out of the village and into the woods. Three of Benny's cronies cut down a massive tree in preparation for their assault on the castle. "_It's a beast, one as tall as a mountain! We won't rest 'til he's good and deceased! Sally forth, tally ho, grab your sword, grab your bow! Praise the Lord and here we go_!"

"We'll lay siege to the castle and bring back his head!" Benny told the villagers.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Collins were still in the cellar. Collins was pacing and Mimi was prying the window open with a stick.

"I have to warn the Beast. This is all my fault? Oh, Papa. What are we going to do?" Mimi asked.

"Now, now. We'll think of something." Collins comforted Mimi. Chad looked in from the window. He turned around, thinking and sees Collins' contraption with the axe on the end of it.

"_We don't like what we don't understand  
It frankly scares us and this monster is  
Mysterious at least_

_Bring your guns, bring your knives  
Save your children and your wives  
We'll kill the beast_!" The mob sang as they reached the castle.

"I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up." Mark was saying to Joanne and Gordon.

"Maybe it would have been better if she'd never come at all." Gordon told the others.

At that moment, Footstool came running in, barking. They rushed over to the window, expecting Mimi to be returning.

"Could it be?" Gordon asked.

"Is it she?" Joanne inquired.

"Sacre bleu, invaders!" Gordon exclaimed when he realized the mob wasn't Mimi.

"Encroachers!" Mark added.

"And they've got the mirror!" Joanne stated when she saw Benny.

"Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them!" Mark ordered, turning around from the window. "Who's with me? Aahh!" the door slammed and all the objects have left Mark behind.

"Take whatever booty you can find, but remember, the beast is mine!" Benny told the mob as they approached the castle.

Meanwhile, on the stairway, the objects were marching down to do battle with the mob.

"_Heart's ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased_." The objects sang.

"_Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,  
Let's kill the beast_!" the mob sang.

Joanne was now inside the Beast's lair, briefing him.

"Pardon me, Master." Joanne started, trying to keep her shaking voice calm.

"Leave me in peace." The Beast commanded.

"But sir, the castle is under attack!" Joanne exclaimed.

"_Kill the beast! Kill the beast_!" the mob sang, using the tree they cut down as a battering ram.

The objects try to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the mob.

"This isn't working!" Gordon observed.

"Oh, Gordon! We must do something!" Feather Duster exclaimed.

"Wait! I know!" Gordon said, suddenly getting an idea.

"_Kill the beast! Kill the beast_!" the mob sang.

"What should we do, Master?" Joanne wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter now." The Beast said, still very sad, "just let them come."

"_Kill the beast! Kill the beast! Kill the beast_!" the mob sang.


	19. Castle Attack

CHAPTER NINETEEN  
(chapter title – Castle Attack)

The mob succeeded in breaking in and found a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, feather dusters and clocks. They tiptoe in and Steve unknowingly picks up Gordon.

"Now!" Gordon yelled.

All the objects sprung to life, attacking their human enemies.

Meanwhile, back at the cottage, Chad has finished readying the invention.

"Yes! Here we go!" Chad cheered.

Collins looked out the window to see the invention coming towards them.

"What the devil? Mimi, look out!" Collins shouted.

The invention crashed into the door, a red cloud of smoke poofed out of the cellar. Mimi and Collins emerge from the wreckage and find Chad swinging on a loose spring.

"You guys gotta try this thing!" Chad told Mimi and Collins.

Back at the castle, the attack was still going on. Benny has broken away from the mob and goes in search of the beast. Mimi, Collins, Philippe and Chad make their way to the castle. The invaders are chased out and the objects celebrate their victory.

"And stay out!" Mark told the mob. Gordon pulled Mark over and kissed him once on each cheek. Mark shook it off.

In the West Wing, Benny has found the beast. Benny raised his crossbow and takes aim. The beast looked up at him, then looked down in sadness again. Benny released the arrow and it strikes the beast in the shoulder. He screams in pain and stood. Benny rushed him and they flew out the window onto the balcony, where it his begun to rain.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Benny laughed. He cornered the beast on the edge of the roof. The beast simply sits there in despair.

"Get up! Get up!" Benny urged. "What's the matter, beast? Too kind and gentle to fight back?"

Beast looked down, ignoring him. Benny walked into the foreground and broke off a piece of the roof. He is about to smash it on the beast's head when Mimi's voice drifts up. She is on the bridge, yelling at Benny, telling him to stop.

"No!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Mimi." The beast said, hearing her voice gave him new life.

"Benny! Don't!" Mimi pleaded.

Benny swung down at the beast, but he caught the weapon in his hand. The beast roared in Benny's face. They proceeded to fight on the rooftop. Finally, beast takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness.

Meanwhile, Mimi has entered the castle on the ground.

"Let's go, Philippe." Mimi told her beloved horse.

"Come out and fight! Were you in love with her, beast? Did you honestly think she'd want you when she has someone like me?" Benny asked, walking through the gargoyles. The beast had been provoked enough. He emerged and they fought again. "It's over, beast! Mimi is mine!"

This time, however, the beast picked up Benny by the neck and held him out over the edge of the roof. Benny pleaded with the beast.

"Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!" Benny pleaded.

The beast's anger slowly melted off his face, and the look of compassion returned. He pulled Benny back onto the roof.

"Get out!" the beast whispered to Benny. He shoved Benny to the ground. Above, Mimi came out onto the balcony.

"Beast!" Mimi called.

"Mimi!" the beast called back. He began to climb the tower until he reached the balcony. He hung over the side. Beast and Mimi stared passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Benny snuck up and stabbed the beast in the back. The beast roared in pain, and Mimi is helpless. Benny pulled the knife out and swung back for another shot. The beast started to fall, knocking Benny off-balance. Mimi reached forward and pulled the beast back, while Benny fell off, never to be seen again.

Mimi helped the injured beast up onto the balcony, where he lays down on the floor. The objects come rushing out, but they stayed out of sight.


	20. If I Can't Love Her - Reprise

CHAPTER TWENTY  
(chapter title – If I Can't Love Her (Reprise))

"Y-You came back." The beast panted.

"Of course I came back. I couldn't let them…Oh, this is all my fault. If only I'd come sooner." Mimi said, tears in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Maybe it's better this way." The beast choked out.

"Don't talk like that." Mimi scolded, "You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

"At least I got to see you one…last…time." The beast said.

_No spell has been broken  
No words have been spoken  
No point anymore  
If she can't love me  
No hope she would do so  
No dream to pursue, so  
I looked to myself,  
Despise all the things I see  
For I know that she  
Cannot set me free  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me_

Mimi pulled Beast's paw up to her cheek. He held it there for a second, then dropped it. His head fell back and his eyes closed. Mimi dropped the paw and put her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this just happened.

"No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!" Mimi sobbed into the Beast's soft fur.

The objects watched the last petal fall off the rose. They all looked down at the floor and Mark put his arm around Joanne.


	21. Transformation

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE  
(chapter title – Transformation)

Meanwhile, Mimi slumped herself over the Beast, sobbing. The rain continues to fall. One beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. Mimi finally noticed what was happening. She stopped crying for a minute, then started to back away.

A fog has enshrouded Beast. The objects looked on with extreme anticipation. The Beast rose up in the air magically and began to turn.

He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and became wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, the Beast's body shifted and formed. A fore paw came out and the claws turned into fingers. A hind paw emerged and developed into a foot. Finally, a wind blew across his face and the fur melted away to reveal a young prince. He gradually transcends and is laid on the floor again.

The fog cleared and Mimi reached out to touch him. She jerked her hand back, however, the figure began to move. It stands, then looked at its hands, then turned to look at Mimi. It is human, with the same green eyes as the Beast. It is obviously the Beast, transformed. Mimi gives him a mysterious look.

"Mimi! It's me!" the prince told Mimi.

Mimi continued to look at him skeptically, but then she sees the green eyes, and instantly knows it is him.

"It is you!" Mimi realized.

They kissed. A fireworks display exploded around them. The gloom that surrounded the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with gargoyles transforming into cherubs. Finally, on the balcony, the objects hop out to meet the Prince and Mimi. One by one, they are transformed back into their original human conditions.

"Gordon! Mark! Joanne! Look at us!" the Prince exclaimed. They all laugh as Chad comes riding in on Footstool.

"Mama, Mama!" Chad called for Joanne. The two of them turned into an African-American boy and a big brown dog.

"Oh my goodness!" Joanne chuckled, picking up Chad.

"It is a miracle!" Gordon exclaimed.

The Prince picked up Mimi and swung her around. The ruffles of her skirts wipe to the ballroom, where all are gathered to celebrate. The Prince and Mimi waltz around the room as the rest of the characters interact with each other.

"Ah, l'amour." Gordon sighed as a maid walked by. He knew that she was Feather Duster. He started to go after her, but is stopped by Mark.

"Well, Gordon, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?" Mark asked.

"Of course, mon ami. I told you she would break the spell." Gordon said.

"I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you!" Mark argued.

"No, you didn't! I told you!"

"You most certainly did not, you pompous paraffin-headed pea-brain!"

"En garde, you overgrown pocket watch!" Gordon took off a glove and slapped Mark across the face with it. They begin to fight.

Mimi and her Prince (she found out his name was Roger), continued to dance around the floor. Joanne, Chad and Collins are on the edge of the dance floor. Collins and Joanne begin to cry.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?" Chad questioned.

"Of course, my dear, of course." Joanne answered.

Chad looked happy for a moment, then gets a puzzled look on his face.

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?" Chad wanted to know.

Collins laughed and Joanne hugged her child and laughs.

The Prince and Mimi are still dancing around the room, which ends in a beautiful stained-glass window. The window was surrounded by the cast of characters.

"_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_!" everyone sang.


	22. Beauty and the Beast - Reprise

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO  
(chapter title – Beauty and the Beast (Reprise))

A year later, Mimi and Roger were married. Collins was living with them in the castle, so that made Mimi happy.

Eight weeks after Mimi and Roger returned from their honeymoon, Mimi was sick every morning. Roger stayed right with her, holding her hair back and whispering soothing words in her ear.

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly_

The palace doctor visited and looked up at Mimi and Roger, a smile spreading across his face.

"Soon, you two are going to be parents!" he told them. Mimi squeezed Roger's hand and smiled up at him. He kissed her forehead and thanked the doctor.

_Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast_

As the months flew, Mimi got larger. The palace seamstress made maternity dresses for Mimi, which she was pleased about.

"Roger, we should start talking about names." Mimi said as the two of them settled into bed one night.

"If it's a girl, Belle. If it's a boy, Tomas." Roger said.

"I love those. I also like Sara for a girl and Thomas for a boy."

"I like Sara, too." Roger told his wife, kissing her forehead then her stomach.

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise_

_Two months later_

Roger was pacing outside his and Mimi's room. Mimi had gone into labor early in the morning. It was now close to 7:45 in the evening, according to Mark's pocket watch.

Joanne poked her head out and smiled at Roger, indicting for him to come in. He entered the room and saw Mimi holding a bundle in her arms. Joanne held another one.

"Congratulations, Master. You have princesses." Joanne whispered as she handed Roger the bundle in his arms. He then sat on the bed next to Mimi.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

"What shall we name them?" Roger inquired, looking down at the bundle in his arms. She had blond hair sprouting from her scalp. The other had dark hair, like Mimi's.

"What about Sara and Belle, like we agreed?" Mimi suggested, her voice hoarse. Roger put the babies in their cribs for the night and laid down next to Mimi. She was extremely tired from the birth and Roger didn't blame her.

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

The following morning, they allowed visitors. Joanne looked down and cooed to the baby she was holding, while Chad looked at the little girl in his arms. Gordon stood behind Chad and assisted him with holding the baby.

"Do they have names yet?" Chad inquired.

"Yes. The one you're holding is Sara." Roger told Chad. He turned to Joanne. "That's Belle."

Once the visitors left, both the girls started crying. Mimi adjusted her position on the bed, just as Roger handed her the girls.

"_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_." Roger sang as he watched Mimi nurse the girls.

When the girls turned three, Mimi and Roger welcomed a son – Tomas. Roger smiled as he held his little prince in his arms.

Two years after Tomas was born, Mimi delivered a son that she and Roger named Philip.

Their family was now complete. They had a hoard of princes and princesses to take care of. That made them happier then they've ever been.

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_


End file.
